After Graduation
by seventhprincess
Summary: Derek and Casey have graduated and soon going to part their seperate ways, but before that one last family holiday is in order at the Cabin by the Lake, unveiling a string of sordid secrets...
1. The Cabin by the Lake

A/N: Please R&R this is my first fan fic. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Cabin by the Lake

"Come on Derek!" Dad pleaded

"Dad, no!" I replied as I shovelled another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. I had been generous by agreeing to a family dinner, but this? No way!

"This is going to be the last proper summer holiday we're going to spend together. We've got to do something!" Dad tried desperately to convince me "Just like the good old days..."

I stared blankly at my-getting more embarrassing with everyday-dad. I was severely disturbed by how excited he was about this, considering how stubborn I was being!

"I remember when I took you and Ed fishing. We'd catch tads and-"

I interrupted him "Tads? How old were these days exactly?" I asked baffled.

"Tads. As in Tadpoles" Casey said as she came into the kitchen. I turned my head towards Casey, opening my mouth to make a snide remark but stopping myself remembering that Dad and Nora had forced us to make a truce on the night of our graduation. We still fought, just not in front of our parents.

Casey must have been able to hear what I was thinking because she smiled evilly as she stood behind George. Opening her mouth laughing silently. Mocking me, as she poured herself a glass of juice. I smirked looking down towards my cereal as I prepared another spoonful.

"What's all this talk about Tadpoles for anyways?" Casey asked as she opened the cupboard and stretched to reach her cereal on the top shelf. As she stretched her top raised up revealing the small of her back. I know this part of anyone's body isn't a part that is usually gazed upon, but it was a part I hadn't seen before, so for some strange reason I was interested. I didn't realise I was staring until I heard dad calling me.

"Huh?" I asked. I must have been staring for a long time because now Lizzie, Edwin, Nora and Marty were in the room.

"Help, Casey get the cereal down please"

I sighed and got up and walked over to where Casey was. This was beginning to become apart of my daily routine:

7:00-get up

7:05-have shower

7:30 go downstairs for breakfast

7:30 help Casey get down her cereal

...not that I minded that much, but still that's not the point.

"If Marty can gets it I don't see why you can't: under grown people put their cereal on the bottom shelf!" I emphasised the last two words and pointed to the bottom shelf to make it annoyingly clear what I was saying. Casey looked at me and smiled cynically.

"I'm not under grown! I'm what?..." Casey said put her hand where the top of her head was and following it in a straight line to where it reached on my body. "…An inch shorter than you? And besides you might have graduated yesterday, but trust me, the only thing you're good for is getting my cereal!"

"For that" I started, looking over to Dad to make sure he wasn't watching "You can get it yourself!"

"Fine!" Casey said stubbornly, person she is, "I didn't need you're help anyway!"

I scoffed "And you said you couldn't lie!" I mumbled sarcastically

I leaned against the counter and watched as Casey struggled to reach the box. For some twisted reason I liked the feeling of her being dependent on me for something, I knew it was just cereal; but without food you'll die right? I smirked at my own simple mindedness. I was snapped out of daze when I heard Casey murmuring gleefully

"I nearly got it…yes!" She shouted as she grasped the box. Casey ecstatically jumped up and down holding the cereal box above her head victoriously. I laughed at her childish behaviour reminiscing on her other childish moments I had witnessed.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard some unwanted words spout from my dad's mouth.

"How about the cabin by the lake?!" George said excitedly

Casey looked up at me with a blank expression on her face. I gazed at her thinking exactly what she was. _How the hell were we going to get out of this one? _

The last time we were at the cabin by the lake, Casey and I invited Sam and Emily and Ralph along- we just went for fun really. But while we were there we…well, let's just say some stuff happened-we all swore we'd keep what happened between the five of us-and after that we hadn't been back since. Dad and Nora always suggested going on several different occasions. But Casey and I had always got out of it with some excuses, which Dad and Nora always seemed to fall for.

Like that one time…

_I threw a bunch of random things from the fridge into the blender and waited until it was smooth. We were going to the cabin in a couple of days so we had to get sick before then._

"_Case, you can open your eyes now." I said hitting her gently on her leg._

_Casey had been sitting on the counter whilst I created this vile substance in the blender. She said she'd rather not see what was going into this foul concoction she was going to digest. I divided the mixture equally into the two cups._

"_And...Why couldn't we just have relied on our brilliant deceiving skills to get us out of going?" Casey asked eyeing the cup uneasily. She could have sworn it bubbled_

"_Because I've seen you pretending to be sick and judging from what I saw, you must have to do a lotof grubbing in drama! And besides it's got to seem real, and this should do it" I said in a know-it-all tone. Oh my god! I was turning into Casey!_

"_Yeah it will do it, right before it kills us!" Casey said sniffing it cautiously_

"_That's a risk I'm willing to take!" I said then picked up my cup. And hit against Casey's. I pinched my nose. "Bottoms up!"_

To cut a long story short we didn't go to the cabin by the lake that summer holiday. In fact, we didn't go anywhere. The furthest I had ventured from the house that summer was the doctor's surgery!

But this time, I was fresh out of ideas. Casey looked clueless also.

"So I guess we're going to the cabin by the lake this summer" Casey said looking sad.

"Not if I can help it!" I said starting to chuck stuff form the fridge into the blender.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm…what happened at the cabin by the lake? if anyone's got any ideas, please tell! 


	2. And so it begins

A/N: 1 Review. Woooo! And I'm not being sarcastic, I'm really happy. lol. I apologize in advance for my hyperness and the lack of Lizzie and Marti and especially Edwin in this chapter but they'll be arriving soon. Promise!

Chapter 2: And so it begins…

Casey's POV

"NO!" I said fiercely slamming Derek's hands down against the counter, pinning them down with my own. "I am not spending another summer with my head in toilet!"

Derek looked thoughtful "Well then Case, what are we going to do?"

"Well i don't know, but there must be a simpler and less painful way, right?" I asked leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Derek glared at me looking awfully cynical "Good luck with that" he said backing out of the kitchen

Mum then walked into the room, phone in hand.

"Uh huh…yes…six…no wait, seven…I forgot Edwin" When Mum noticed me and Derek were staring she put her hand over the speaking bit of the phone, and added "Don't act like you haven't before!" in a harsh whisper. I could feel my eyebrows practically knitting together. _What's up with her!?_

"Sorry about that" Mum continued "So yeah, seven…really?...that's great, thank you so much" Mum hung up the phone. "There's been a cancellation; the cabin by the lake is ours from tomorrow!" Mum stated excitedly, practically jumping for joy.

"Tomorrow?!" I repeated astounded

"Yes Casey, tomorrow!" Mum replied, confused and looking rather annoyed that I wasn't also jumping for joy "I'm going to go and tell George!" Nora said happily skipping out of the kitchen.

"This all your fault" Derek said turning to me annoyed

"My fault!" I replied shocked as to how he'd come to this conclusion

"Yes. Your fault! If it wasn't for you we could've been sick by now!"

I rolled my eyes as Derek left the room. _Idiot! _I sighed deeply. Just a few more months, then I'll be out of here! With any luck I'll never see him again. I smiled at this thought…

* * *

"Everybody in?" George asked to no one in particular as he fastened his seatbelt.

Derek was closest to the window, he had it wide open allowing a gentle summer breeze to float in, cooling us all down. I was sitting next to him, with a book in hand. Marti was on my left colouring in a picture with several worn out crayons, and Lizzie was situated next to the other window listening to her Ipod. We were crammed in like sardines-Eww…sardines- we were sitting so close together we might as well have been sitting in each others laps! George protested on many occasions, but it was either…

a)Be packed in like sardines or

b)Rent a looser cruiser

_You can see the solid foundation beneath or decision, can't you?_

Mum turned around and counted us. " Lizzie, Marti, Derek and Casey…Yeah that's all of us!"

Since it was such a long drive Mum and George had each decided to drive half. I looked at my watch and rolled my eyes, it was 9:45. If we wanted to get there before 6:00 we should have left half an hour ago. _Why is this family so dysfunctional? Once, just once and like to see our family get somewhere on time!_

"Okay, let's go!" Mum said rubbing her hands together signifying her readiness. I was particularly dreading the trip there since mum didn't have a drivers licence and completely flunked her drivers Ed class. I remember that day really well. Mum was really happy. She said she'd got 98 out 100 and I was really proud of her… until I found out that was how many cones she knocked down!

"Mum you can't drive in those" I said steering my attention towards the ridiculously high heeled shoes my mum was wearing.

"Don't be silly sweetheart you can drive in any shoes" she said in reply

"Not in those" I muttered inaudibly

Mum put the key in ignition and smiled as she heard the purr of the engine. She was just about to accelerate when I said "Mum!"

"Yes Casey" She replied in a highly irritated tone

"Take the car out of reverse"

I could tell Mum was annoyed that I was pointing out all of her obvious driving faults, but I really wasn't doing it on purpose, it was for the safety of the family…honestly!

"Just push it up and to the left" George said, offering to help, kindly instructing her how to manouver the gear stick. Mum slapped his away physically and shunted him emotionally.

"I know how to put a car in gear George!" She hissed at George fiercely. Once again I felt my eyebrows knitting together again, and I could see Derek's attention was immediately grabbed by my Mum's behaviour towards George. He looked at me wanting me to explain, _As if I knew! _I looked at him sympathetically and shrugged my shoulders. I had noticed some tension between Mum and George over the last couple of weeks and Derek's reaction towards the situation verified that I wasn't imagining it. I had put it down to Derek and I graduating, and then having to plan this vacation, but now I thought otherwise.

After about 5 minutes of driving mum slammed on the brakes causing us all to jerk forward and snap back into our original positions with a thump.

"Oh my god…We forgot Edwin"

"We?" George quizzed in disbelief looking towards Mum.

* * *

After going back to pick up Edwin, two driver changes, three seat rearrangements, six toilet breaks and one pit stop we were finally there, the cabin by the lake.

"Casey…Casey we're here" Derek nudged me gently with his shoulder. I opened my eyes to Derek calling me. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. I scanned the car; there was no one else in it. I looked past Derek, and out of the window where I saw everybody moving noisily into the cabin. I shook my head. _Our family was totally dysfunctional but I had to admit, they were growing on me._ It was just as I remembered it.

I smiled; as I looked at Derek holding a sleeping Marti in his arms, randomly I couldn't help thinking how grown up he had become. And I don't mean mature, or some mature act, I mean…grown up. We actually got on now. Not 24/7, but much more than we used to. Derek smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You checking me out?"

...But yet, there was still something about him that really pissed me off! And so it begins…

A/N: Why do people keep on forgetting about Edwin? And what's going on between George and Nora? I know this chapter wasn't very eventful and if this was a movie this would be the bit you fast forward but please just hang in there, all the interesting stuff is coming! And while you wait, feel free to review!


	3. The last to know

A/N: Chapter 3 is here!

* * *

Derek's POV 

I ran my hand through my messy brown hair whilst I flicked through all the channels on the TV, there was never anything worth watching on. I could practically feel the sweat running down my face. I yawned. I got hardly any sleep last night. And I'll tell you why:

7 people divided by 6 beds Derek sleeping on the couch. Stupid Couch!

I diverted my attention from the TV to Lizzie as I saw her exit her bedroom.

"What are you supposed to be…a beekeeper?" I asked baffled. Lizzie was dressed from head to toe in white. White trousers, white shoes, white top and a white hat. Lizzie looked at me through narrowed eyes. She was obviously not happy with the arrangement.

"Leave her alone" Casey said coming up behind me and poking me in the head and throwing herself down next to me on the couch. Casey reached across me to the hand holding the remote situated on the armrest and swiftly removed the remote from my hand.

"Hey" I said she confused at the events that had taken place, rubbing the spot she'd hit me in. Casey laughed and made herself more comfortable next to me and started flicking through the channels. "Err…body heat?" maybe Casey was unaware that it was like a billion degrees in here.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Derek…" Casey said apologetically turning to face me. I smirked _Yeah, you know to be sorry!_

"…Feel free to move!" Casey finished coldly and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Take that!" Lizzie said laughing mockingly at me. I shot her a warning look causing her smile to drop instantly. She actually looked kind of scared.

"What was that mom?...Yeah, I'm coming!" Lizzie sped out of the room.

I turned back to Casey "I don't know if it's the heat melting you're pretty little brain or you've just forgotten who I am" I said seriously.

"I haven't forgotten who you are Derek. I know exactly what you are…" Casey turned to and bored holes into me with those deep blue eyes of hers "you're the constant pain in my ass!" There were a few moments of silence. It was like she was testing me, challenging me to rise to the game. _Fine!_ I pushed her down on the sofa and after a bit of struggling sat on top of her. I laughed as she hit me on the back.

"What were you saying Case? Coz now it seems like you're the pain under my ass!" I leaned back and put my arms behind my head.

"Derek! Derek!!! I'm counting to three!" I drowned Casey out with my laughter. I snatched the remote out of her hands and started flicking through the channels again.

"One…two…three!" on three Casey sprang up catching me off guard. She pushed me up off of her and pinned me down on the couch. As she straddled me her long brown hair brushed my face. She was quite strong for someone of her stature but not stronger than me, though still, I decided to let her feel powerful…just for a while.

"If you wanted to be on top you could've just said" I smirked. Casey dropped her smile

"You're disgusting!" She said looking upon me disgusted

"I pride myself upon it" I smirked

Casey sighed "Why can't we just get on?"

"At the moment…I would say we're getting it on!" I laughed

"You just have a one track mind don't you?!" Casey's eyebrows furrowed

_With you walking around the place looking like you do how could I not? _I looked up into her annoyed blue eyes. Her face just a few inches from mine. Her flowery scent was engulfing my nostrils. This was too much.

"Casey what are you doing? Get off of Derek"

"But Mum-"

"No buts! Now both of you get changed and hurry up We're going to the beach."

I watched Casey glare at her mum.

"Fine!" Casey said getting up off of me and going to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"5 minutes!" Nora shouted, adjusting her sunglasses and walking out the front door and leaving it ajar.

I sighed. That was too close. Maybe avoiding Casey would be the best idea. Having her in such close proximity to me isn't good. It's like the more I'm around her the more things I notice to love about her. _The way she moves, talks, dances and her eyes…those beautiful blue eyes, two little windows to look through. _My thoughts were interrupted by…

"Ladies, I'm ready!" Edwin said coming out of his room flexing his non-existent muscles.

_Ladies, I'm ready? Not exactly the best thing to say with an inflatable duck ring around your waist. _I glared at my baby brother; obviously our family's entire collection of cool was bestowed upon me. Edwin skipped out of the door.

I sat back up on the couch and got comfortable again and resumed my position flicking between various dry channels. 5 minutes passed. 10 minutes passed. When it got to 15 minutes I decided enough was enough. I know I said I'd keep my distance but this was ridiculous. I got up from the sofa and knocked softly on Casey's door.

"Casey" she didn't respond. "Look I'm sorry" I said knocking on the door again.

_Wait. Why am I sorry? I didn't do anything._

"…Casey? I'm coming in." I opened her door cautiously to see Casey sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Casey?" I asked worried. _Worried? Why was I worried exactly?_

Casey looked up at me with teary eyes. "Casey what is it?" I asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

Casey looked down and continued to let tears drop into her hands.

"Hey" I said softly putting my arm around her "It'll be okay, it can't be that bad"

"Yes it is" Casey stated coldly

"Well, tell me. Maybe I can help"

"You can't" she said abruptly

"Don't tell me what I can't do"

Casey turned to me with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"How is it you always bring everything back to you?!" Casey screamed at me

"Maybe it's because you never tell me anything about you! I'm trying to help you and you're just shutting me out!"

"I don't need your help!"

I just stared at her. "I don't!" Casey repeated a bit more desperately.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Casey's tough exterior melted. She looked at me with an expression of sincere apology. He's gone!" she confessed

"Who is?"

"My dad…he's dead"

Casey leaned on my shoulder and started to cry uncontrollably. I was confused

"You mean…you didn't know?"

Casey pulled away from me and looked up at me wide eyed. I took that as a no.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please review. It makes me very happy! lol I'm serious 


	4. Funeral arrangements

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I know I haven't updated for a while but I've just been really busy with revision and stuff. This is just like the inbetweenie (that's not a word lol) chapter, the good stuff is coming so don't worry!

* * *

Casey's POV

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I-" Derek stammered

"Spit it out Derek!" I shouted

"I-I-err… Edwin told me so I figured I was the last to know" Derek desperately explained

"Look's like that was me doesn't it?" I said upset

"Are you sure someone didn't already tell you and you just forgot?"

I could tell Derek was trying to make this easier for me, it was a desperately poor attempt, though he was showing more concern towards me than he ever had before over the course of three years. The look on his face was apologetic and sad but that didn't stop me from getting angry at him.

"Forgot? How the hell could I forget something like this? And by the way… that's the dumbest thing you've ever said!" I shouted standing up; to make him feel inferior by looking down on him…it was a nice change actually. Derek stood up also readjusting the balance forcing me to look up at him.

"No it's not, remember that time when I told Marti that cows could quack!?" Derek trailed off.

"Okay…Maybe it's not the dumbest thing you've said but it's still pretty close" I said cruelly.

After a few moments of silence I headed towards the door. I stopped when I felt Derek's firm but gentle-if that makes sense-grip on my arm. I turned back to him tears starting to fill my eyes

"Where are you going?" he asked uneasily. Looking down into my eyes with actual concern

I didn't respond. I didn't know exactly where I was going. I was just planning on unveiling my anger on the first person I saw, if that happened to be my mother that would just be a bonus.

"Look! You're upset…" Derek started. He hand slid from my arm to my hand. He held it tight "…Just stay here for a bit and calm down, okay?" he looked down with his deep brown eyes into my shallow blue ones swimming in tears, pleading with me to stay, desperately wanting me to.

"I can't…" I said my voice breaking as a lump formed in my throat.

"You going down there and getting angry isn't solving anything." He said intelligently totally confusing. Normally I was the calm and collected one.

"Yeah but-" I protested.

"But nothing, just stay here and blow off a little steam until everyone gets back…" I smiled faintly through my tears, he was being so nice, so understanding and I couldn't quite believe that this was Derek talking. The same Derek that went to such lengths to stop me going out with his best friend. I actually liked this Derek! I liked the feeling of someone protecting me like he was, looking out for me in his own way. "..and when they all get back you can sit down and ask Nora and Lizzie-"

"Lizzie?" I screamed snapping out of my previous relaxed mode. Derek bit his lip wondering what was so significant about Lizzie at this precise moment in time.

"Yeah?" he said confused and slightly nervous

"Lizzie knows?" I continued. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply realising what he'd done

"Did I just make this worse?" He asked cautiously

"Yeah, a hell of a lot worse!" I pulled my hand out of his and motioned towards the door for a second time but before I did he reached out a grabbed me again this time catching me further up my arm. He span around to face me and readjusted his hands to my shoulders. I was practically shaking. Tears trailing down my face.

"Let me help. Just…tell me what can I do?"

I was severly shaken up due to finding out my own sister didn't bother to tell me our dad was dead but I figured as Derek was being so considerate I should take advantage of the situation. I know that's kind of mean. But I didn't know if Derek would ever be in such a generous mode again!

"Drive me to Vicky's"

"Vicky's, never heard of that before. What is it, a fast food joint?" Derek now looked really happy at the thought of food "Do they charge you extra for ketchup?"

"Vicky's house! My cousin Vicky! Remember?" I shouted enraged by Derek's blatant idiocy

"Oh that Vicky…" Derek reminisced biting his lip "…What do you need to go there for?"

"That's where the funeral is. Well it's not at her house, but it's near there"

"And where is Vicky's house?" Derek asked in an almost parental tone

"About a dozen hundred miles form ours" I smiled nervously at Derek's stern expressions "I-I can get directions" I stammered as my smile faded.

"Casey, you're my step-…You're my sister…"

He thinks of me as a sister. I wish I could think of him as just a brother.

"I'll be here for you and I'll always protect you…"

Where is this coming from? If he carries on like this I might say something inappropriate, which I'll regret.

"I'd even stretch to say I care about you."

Derek? Care about me? Oh my God! Care as in _brotherly-love _or _love-love?_ Or could he have possibly meant he genuinely cared about me? No…That's stupid!...Derek could never care for me that way...the way I just happened I cared for him.

"But there is no way on this earth that I am driving you to wherever Vicky lives."

What? Didn't see that coming! What way could I possibly trick Derek into taking me there? What does Derek want the most?…well whatever it is, it's not me. I felt like crying again. I looked back up at him. I knew it was gonna kill me to say this.

"Well okay, It's your choice, but I'm sure after the funeral, Vicky's gonna need a shoulder to cry on… and maybe a bit more!" I teased

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, review pretty please! 


	5. eyes on the road!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry that a few of you found it confusing hopefully this will be clearer. The writing in italics is Derek's mind…just so you know :-)

* * *

"Road…you're eyes" Casey instructed me for like the billionth time, turning my head to the left, redirecting it to the road "We've been driving for hours… Are we lost?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would help if I could see!"

"Don't get angry at me! Just…put the headlight's on!" Case said partially upset

"The headlights are on!"

"Oh…" Casey said mentally retracting her next statement

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning"

"Because, Derek, The funeral is tomorrow and I don't want Mum to know I'm going, Mum isn't even supposed to know that I know! So my guess is, if I waited until tomorrow morning…" Casey leant in and whispered the last bit "she would've noticed."

"Why are you whispering" I asked curiously and kind of annoyed. It was too early in the morning for beating around the bush.

"I dunno… but it's fun don't you think?" Casey said happily. She was having one of those child moments I mentioned before again.

"This is why you have to be in bed by nine" I said mothering her

"Shutup!" She laughed and hit me playfully on the shoulder

"Anyway…Back to the point. So this way they won't notice until we normally wake up and surface from our rooms, so about eleven, twelve-ish?" I said sarcastically

"Exactly." Casey said with genuinely happy that for once I had gotten into her way of thinking "And we'll be on our way back by then"

"We? I'm dropping you off!" I said surprised she actually thought I was staying with her

"That's what you think" Casey muttered inaudibly

"What was that?" I said looking at her

"Your eyes…Road!" Casey said flabbergasted that I had once again taken my eyes off the road.

I scoffed. "It's not like I can see anything anyway!" I muttered and turned back to the road "Hey Case I-" I started but was rudely interrupted by Casey

"Look Derek, don't talk anymore, okay, it's only going to upset me" Casey stated quiet rudely actually

"Fine, I won't! I'll be quiet if you will"

"Alright, I'll be quiet"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

There was an awkward silence for a good few minutes. Then out of the blue Casey blurted out.

"You didn't have to bring me if you didn't want to you know!"

"What!?!...You're talking?"

"NO! But I mean I wouldn't have been surprised. I would've got over it eventually, I mean…"

I tuned out of Casey's rant for a bit and focused on the road. I looked at the clock it was nine minutes past for in the morning. I, Derek Venturi had never been up past 3 unless I was at a party…well, except for that one time, but that's a whole other story, a long, long story. I was so tired, we'd been driving for a couple of hours now, and I had to admit, I had no idea where we were. I rubbed my head. Why had I agreed to do this?

_Because it would make Casey happy that's why!_

And why do I want to make Casey happy?

_Because you love her, you wanna kiss her!_

It was a rhetorical question actually!

_Like you even no what means! _

Of course I know what means

_Spell it!_

I-T!

…_Even in your mind you're an idiot!_

I tuned back on at about half past four

"…and overall I guess it would just be another thing to add to the endless list of things that I ask you to do which you don't. For example…" Casey started counting the things on her fingers.

" One. Reserve space for me in the bathroom. Two. Don't drink from the milk carton because it's disgusting. Three. Bathe!...you seem to have a lot of difficulty understanding that one! And four, just generally, stop breathing!"

_That was harsh_ I thought with a faint smirk

"It's not that much of a surprise, I mean what else should I expect, you are after all Derek Ven-"

"Look, Case, I wanted to, okay?" I shouted loudly catching Casey off guard.

In that moment the atmosphere between us changed dramatically. Casey looked out of her side window avoiding all eye contact with me. This went on for a while I assumed she felt uncomfortable. Hell, I felt uncomfortable!

Gradually Casey turned back to me "Wanted to? Like of your own free will. No pressure. No prize. Just, an unprovoked good deed?"

"Yes!" I sighed exasperated. Casey's face seemed to light up although she was trying to hide it, which made me smile "And between me and you-"

"You and I" Casey corrected me and I laughed

Let's just say you're growing on me!"

_She really was…_

Casey sat still silently beaming. I smiled as I looked upon her. Gladly taking in what I saw. When Casey noticed this however her smile dropped instantly.

"Eyes on the road!"

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it, please tell me what you think. It only takes a few seconds and it makes me very happy. Please, please, please…I don't want to sound desperate but pretty please with a cherry on top! 


End file.
